The present application relates generally to ensuring data privacy while aggregating data. More specifically, the present application relates to ensuring data privacy via the addition of noise in a star network.
In today's world, a vast amount of digital content from a large number of devices is continually generated. Local data may be sent to an aggregation entity, which can aggregate such data for measurement. In one example, smart meters may send power consumption data to a utility company for data aggregation. In another example, health monitoring entities may aggregate fitness-related data provided by smartwatches, smartphones, and so forth. In yet another example, online entities may aggregate data from browser activity from Internet users. Such entities that are aggregating data may be referred to as the aggregator.
Users may sometimes consent to the aggregation of their own data in return for value-added services. However, the users may also be reluctant to share personal information about their individual behavior. In the above examples, power usage data reveal information about the homeowner's daily patterns, fitness data may reveal sensitive medical information, and browser activity can reveal intimate details of an individual's life. There is a privacy concern in this interaction between untrusted entities in that the data held by any individual user should not be revealed to any other participant or the aggregator.
The following provides a new and improved systems and methods which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.